big_buck_hunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Narrators
The Narrator is a voice that provides instructions to the player while playing any Big Buck Hunter game, and makes remarks throughout the game. It will also say something to indicate when certain animals are killed. George Petro, president of Play Mechanix, provides the voice of the narrator for most games, including Big Buck HD. Throughout the history of the game, there have been at least 4 different voices used. In the original game in 2000, and for the entire first generation, a Southern accent was used. When Big Buck Hunter Pro came out in 2006, a different Southern accent was used, and this was provided by George Petro. It is unknown whether or not the first generation games also had George as the narrator. It is also used on Big Buck HD, for which new lines were recorded. Big Buck Safari's release in 2008 had someone else do the narrator voice as the game would take place in Africa instead of the usual North America. This person had a thick African accent and was much more intimidating than George's voice. The Outback update was introduced in 2010, and the African narrator returned for voice work on the Ibex Adventure, but for the Rusa Deer and Blackbuck Adventures, Play Mechanix hired a person with an Australian accent for Rusa Deer, and another with an Indian accent for Blackbuck, since they take place in Australia and India, respectively. Quotes * Generation 1 Games: ** "We don't shoot cows in these parts!" ** "You ain't got a Doe tag!" ** "I hope you got a big freezer!" * George Petro (Pro): ** "Boy howdy, it's huntin' time!" ** "Where ya gonna hunt?" ** "Game Warden ain't gonna like that!" ** "Ya cleaned 'em out!" ** "We'll give those to Granny." * George Petro (HD): ** "Nature's beauty in hi-def!" ** "You might need to see a doctor." ** "Was your grand daddy a good hunter?" ** "I see ya, but I still don't believe ya!" ** "Better paint that on the cave wall!" * African Voice: ** "This day was made for hunting!" ** "King Shaka would be proud!" ** "The big one falls!" ** "You got the Trophy!" ** "That will feed the whole village!" ** "That's Kubwa Sana!" * Australian Voice: ** "Shoot the Bucks only, mate!" ** "That's a big Trophy!" ** "Throw 'em on the barbie!" ** "Cheers!" ** "Oh, you're in trouble now, mate!" * Indian Voice: ** "That is a giant Blackbuck!" ** "The King of the Jungle!" ** "Those have good flavor!" ** "Shabash!" ** "A beast of legend!" Trivia * When Big Buck HD came out, George Petro would provide the narration for the entire game (except the Premium Content, for the most part), even if you are playing outside of North America. This was probably due to the fact that Play Mechanix invested a lot of money into revolutionizing the arcade industry with Big Buck HD and couldn't afford to hire new narrators for different continents. Some old lines were used, but new ones were recorded.